


At The Stroke of Midnight

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years Eve party, Romance, Shipboard life, happy new year, new years eve fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Kirk witnesses his two senior officers kissing at the New Years Eve party.  In Kirk's POV.A Spock/McCoy New Year's Eve fic originally written for Spiced Peaches.  FLUFF.





	At The Stroke of Midnight

AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT

  
Aboard the Enterprise, they all could agree on one thing: the year 2216 had sucked big time. Too many awful things happening. Too many missions gone wrong, too many deaths, too many civil wars, too much ridiculous, horrendous politics and too many despots hell bent on destruction on various alien planets.

The entire crew, practically, had shown up to the rec dec on December 31, ready to party hearty to welcome in the new year. Maybe things would get better, morale wise.

Kirk hoped.

There was lots of music and of course booze and a dance floor and silly hats and balloons and streamers. Everybody was jovial.

Well, except for two people. Kirk was getting sick and tired of Bones and Spock arguing all evening long, ruining things for everybody else, but had refrained from telling them to knock it off. Why did they always have to fight like cats and dogs?

He glanced over on the other side of the main rec room. Sure enough, Spock and the doctor were still arguing about something. The two officers were talking very intently and closely.

“Probably some pedantic argument about scientific theory,” Kirk muttered to himself.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” the entire assembled yelled out. Everybody turned and kissed each other. Nobody kissed the captain, Kirk noted with dismay, but several crew members clinked their champagne glasses against his. God, how he wished he could pucker up with somebody right now, but he guessed that was one of the pitfalls of the job.

He casually glanced over to where Spock and Bones were standing, and—What the hell? He could have sworn that Spock had just leaned forward and kissed Bones on the mouth.

Spock kissed Bones on the mouth?  Dr. McCoy?!  Spock kissed him?  Of his own volition? That can’t be right. Spock never kissed anybody, except when under alien influence. And Spock didn’t appear to be under any kind of spell.  Maybe it was the booze.  Had to be.  Guess even Spock couldn't resist a few glasses of champagne.

That was odd. Damned odd.

He spied Bones staring into Spock’s eyes a moment, then grabbing hold of the Vulcan’s hand and yanking him around the corner, away from view.

Oh oh.

Kirk moved into action. Setting down his champagne glass, he beelined it over there.

He rounded the corner.

And discovered...

Spock and Bones, their mouths together in a deep passionate kiss, their arms wound around each other. Their eyes were closed.  Both relaxed.  Bones appeared ten years younger.  While Kirk had witnessed Spock smooching somebody before (when under the afore mentioned alien influence) he'd never seen Bones like this.

Acting like a lovesick teenager.

Holy shit.

Kirk gaped and kept watching, transfixed.  His eyes, saucers.

Finally...FINALLY, the two broke the kiss.

“Why don’chya take a holo, it’ll last longer, Jim,” Bones said, breathlessly, still staring into Spock’s eyes.  At the same time, Spock had taken to caressing Bones' face.  Just a quick touch, running his long fingers down McCoy's cheek.  Affectionate and intimate.

“Oh,” Kirk said. “Uh…Excuse me.” He lowered his eyes.  They must be...they have to be....

“I guess now you know the truth, now, Jim," McCoy said.  

"That you're both drunk?"  Goddamn, he felt like a jerk for saying that just now.  But dammit he needed to know.

Bones smiled.  "No Jim.  Not at all.  Spock and I are together.  In a relationship.”

“Spock?” Kirk asked for confirmation.

Spock nodded. “Leonard is my partner and soon to be spouse."

“How long has this been going on?”

“Six months, Jim. Happiest time of my entire life.”

“Agreed,” Spock said.

"You're in love?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jim?"

Kirk cleared his throat. “I see.  Carrying on, right under my nose.  You sneaky devils.  Well.  That’s uh… Well, I uh… that’s fine.  I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said.

Kirk nodded at them.  "Gentlemen.”

He walked away and left his senior officers to it.  It certainly was their right.  And Starfleet allowed fraternization, so all was above board.  He approved of the match.  Not that his personal opinion mattered.  However, he felt an ache in his heart. Deep space had never seemed more lonely than it did right at this moment.  
__________  
end


End file.
